


Red

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saw red. In a fury of pleasure and pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

The sweet aroma wouldn't leave him. The visions of pain and sorrow were so clear, yet his vision was filled with those teasing eyes.

Dark, he swear he could see red.

He was sinking into that gaze, his lips becoming loose, jaw slacked. He was telling him everything.

He would smile. Teeth showing like a wolf stalking prey.

Yet he came to him. He leaned forward and he would taste the world.

Pork, blood, rain, wine, passion. Power beyond one man. Over him.

Lock him up and eat him. Suck him. Scratch him.

"Let's not ruin that skin."

A shiver crawled down his spine, eyes downcast. Need. Painful need for such a man. He jerked up and grabbed at everything. That suit. That hair. Messing it up.

Teeth were grazing his neck, biting down softly. Then they bit. Drew blood like some vampire, tasting him. He arched his back and moaned. More. More.

"You taste wonderful."

He forced him to kiss. He tasted his own blood. Sweet. Sour. A hand forced him to stay and a tongue went in the back of his throat.

Heat. Heat raging inside and forcing him to rip his shirt off. He clawed at his shoulders and jerked his hips. Begging.

This man had too much power.

He smirked, blood dripping from his lips. He licked at it, tasting the skin of this man. 

"Do you like my flesh?"

He was smirking. Teasing. He lapped at him, a dog in heat. He bent him over the desk, giving him his need. His fill.

He felt blood, saw red. Felt that hot tongue lick his sweat, teeth bite into his back.

Overpowering. Pleasure and pain. Gasping and bites. He was screaming, from need and passion and pain. 

He saw red. In a fury of pleasure and pain.

Hannibal simply smirked.


End file.
